What Robins do when their expecting
by lexlovesheroes
Summary: After working a case with Nightwing, Bizarro notices that somethings up with Jason which causes him to realize that maybe having that one night stand with Dick wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Jaydick Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It started when Artemis and I were working a case when out of nowhere Bizarro asked, "Okay, Red Him?"

"Yeah Bizarro, I'm okay, why do ask" I answer not taking my eyes off the screens of the makeshift Bat Computer.

"Red Him, have two heart beats" Bizarro explained which I dismissed at first till I actually thought about what he just said, "What?"

"Bizarro, what do mean that Jason has two heart beats" Artemis questioned which was understandable given that Bizarro hasn't said something that outlandish before.

"Me, hear two hearts in Red him" Bizarro said trying to prove his point.

"Jason, do you have any idea what Bizarro's talking about" Artemis asked while I froze, finally realizing what Bizarro meant by two hearts.

"I-I need to go out," I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked out of the warehouse.

Once outside I took a deep breath then looked down at my stomach and raised a shaky hand but quickly dropped it and instead hopped on my bike and drove to the closest drugstore.

I walked in, trying not to let my nerves get in the way as I walked down the aisle with the pregnancy tests. I picked up four of them even though I knew it was futile to doubt Bizarro's powers but I just needed to know for sure so I took them to the cash, getting a sympathetic look from the cashier as she rung them up which I tried to ignore.

When I got back to the warehouse I ignored Artemis hounding me for answers and headed up to my room. I then walked into the bathroom and started reading the instructions for the tests, the lines blurred together but I took them waiting what felt like an eternity even if it was only a few minutes. Once the time was up, I took a deep calming breath then he looked down at the tests, seeing twin pink lines on all four.

I felt like a complete and utter idiot as I stared at the little pink plus signs. A million thought ran through my head like, how far along was I? How did I not know sooner? Did I get punched in the stomach fighting before knowing and hurt the baby? And most importantly, did I want this baby?

I then walked out of bathroom, seeing Artemis standing in the doorway of the bedroom, "You're pregnant" she said bluntly.

I couldn't find his voice so I nodded, Artemis then asked "Whose the father?"

"What? You're not going to tell me am an idiot" I say wanting to change the subject.

"No, you don't need me to lecture you Jason when you know that you were an idiot. Now answer the question, whose the father, Jason" Artemis asked although it more of a demand which I still didn't answer.

She sighed, "It's Nightwing, isn't it," hearing those words made my heart stop, I quickly tried schooled my features not want to give myself away but I knew Artemis saw my reaction so it was kind of pointless.

Artemis then walked into the room and placed a surprisingly comforting hand on my arm and guided me to sit on my bed while doing the same.

"Are you going to keep it?" she asked in a nonjudgmental tone.

"I-I don't know but I don't think I could get rid of it" I answer, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Alright" Artemis sighed again "If this is what you want do, Jason, then I suggest you go see a doctor as soon as possible."

"Y-yeah, that sounds like a plan" I say with a nod then asked "How...how did you know it was...you know."

"You're not very subtle when it comes to your affection towards Nightwing and after that case with the circus, you told me and Bizarro to head back to base while you and Nightwing went off on your own which when I assume this was conceived" she said giving my stomach a pointed look.

I turned away from her, cheeks burning when Artemis then said "You know you have to tell him, right?"

I nodded "Y-yeah I-I will tell him, eventually."

"What do you mean eventually? He deserves to know that your carrying his child, Jason."

"Artemis, can I be left alone for awhile" I asked, wanting to be alone with my thoughts and to get Artemis to drop the subject.

"Fine, but we will be revisiting this subject again" she said as she stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

I then flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as my thoughts started wandered, just what the hell was I going to do with a baby? I mean I wasn't totally apposed to having a kid but fared down the line when it was safer.

Sitting up, I looked down my at my stomach, raising a shaky hand and resting on my stomach, I discovered I didn't have a bump which was good since I'd be able to hide it for a little while at least.

I laid back gently stroking my belly, thinking that maybe having this baby wasn't such a bad idea and their's no way in hell I was telling Dick about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's POV

After a week of Artemis hounding me to go the doctors, I finally went to Leslie's clinic where I was sitting the waiting room, filling out the forms the receptionist gave me when I got to box which said to indicate if you were pregnant or not, I froze but checked the yes box.

I handed in the forms and waited till I heard a nurse call out my name and followed her to my room where she said "The doctor will be here shortly" before shutting the door.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Leslie who sent me warm smile "How are you today, Jason?" she greeted.

"I'm good, how are you?" I greeted back.

"I'm well, thanks for asking. So why are you here, today" Leslie asked, getting right to business.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out, to just get it out of the way.

"Oh, well congratulations" she said clearly surprised by the news but smiling none the less.

"I...um thank you" I mumbled, flushing a bit.

Leslie then proceeded with a normal check up till she started asking about the pregnancy like, if I was experiencing nausea, cravings, fatigue, and other pregnancy symptoms.

She then asked "Can I ask is about the other parent?"

"I-I'd rather not say" I quickly answered, hoping to change the subject.

Leslie expression then became serios as she asked "Jason, you weren't forced, were you?"

"Wha-what? N-no I wasn't force, it was consensual" I reassured.

"Good" she sighed in relief "In that case, I suggest you at least think about telling them about the child" she advised so I nodded though I still hadn't changed my mind about not telling Dick.

"Now I suggest we move on do an ultrasound and see how this little one is doing" Leslie proposed so we moved to different a room where Leslie told me to lay back and lift up my shirt while she started applying gel on my middle, "Its cold" I shivered.

"That's what everyone says" Leslie chuckled as she turned on the machine and said "Now lets see where this little one is hiding."

As she started moving the wand around on my stomach, she got a puzzled look on her face, "Wha-what's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the babies are perfectly healthy and have strong heartbeats."

"Ba-babies?"

Leslie chuckled again "Yes, congratulation Jason, you're having twins."

My heart stopped, I'm having twins which just makes things even more complicated though I guess it always complicated, I then swallowed the lump in my throat, "R-Really?"

"Yes, you see these two round shape" I nodded as she pointed to two blobs on the screen "Well those are babies" she smiled.

Leslie then flipped a switch and the sound of two heartbeats filled the room, "Wow" I whispered in amazement because imagining the babies was completely different than actually seeing and hearing them.

Tears started running down my cheeks, I thought about what Dick would be doing if he were here, I figured he'd be crying like the sap he is which I doing but at least I had the excuse of being pregnant.

"Would you like a photo?" Leslie asked, getting my attention.

"Sure" I nodded, rubbing my tears away and taking a deep calming breath as she handed me an envelope.

Once I wiped off the gel and stood up, Leslie said that I was free to go so I headed back to base where Bizarro greeted me by asking "How Red Him, appointment go?"

"It went fine, Bizarro, the doctor said that the babies are healthy."

"Babies? Red Him having two Pup Pups?"

I smiled "Yeah Bizarro, I'm having twins."

Bizarro then pulled me into a bear hug when picked me up and started swinging me around which made my stomach start to churn when Artemis walked into the room, "What's going on in here?"

"Red Him, having two Pup Pups" Bizarro grinned as stomach really started doing flips.

"Congratulation, but Bizarro I think you should put Jason down since he looks like he's about puke" Artemis said so Bizarro put me down which grateful for since I'm sure no matter how happy Bizarro was he wouldn't want to be puked on.

I raced to bathroom where I started heaving when I felt a hand rubbing my back which turned out to be Artemis, being characteristically comforting.

Once I was finshed puking, I brushed my teeth and walked out seeing Bizarro with a worried look on his face, "Me, not hurt Red Him and Pup Pups."

"No B, I'm fine, you just have to be a bit careful with me now" I reassured the big guy.

"So your having twins which all the more reason why you should be telling, Nightwing" Artemis commented.

"Really? Your still on about that" I snapped which didn't faze the Amazon.

"Yes, because he deserves to know that your having his twins and I'm sure Bizarro agrees with me, don't you Bizarro."

He nodded "Yes, Me agree with Red Her, Red Him should tell, Dick Man about Pup Pups."

I let out a growl and placed a protective hand on the tiny swell of my stomach, "You really want to know reason why I won't tell Dick, huh. Well because he will never be with me, he has his redheads and girlfriends he loves and I'm nothing but a one night stand. So forgive for thinking that wouldn't want to start a family with me" I shouted as the stupids tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Jason, I..." Artemis began but I cut her off and whispered, "I want to alone."

She silently nodded as her and Bizarro left the room, I curled up on the bed, keeping a protective hand on the swell and gently stroked it as I whispered "Don't worry, I will always love and protect you two, no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

Dick's POV

No one seemed to know to why Jason hasn't been seen in months along with the Red Hood not being active even though Bizarro and Artemis have been spotted and I'll admit I was worried, I mean if something happened to him, I don't know what I'd do.

As I look down at the city from Wayne tower my mind started to wander back to the last time I saw Jason was when I helped him out with a case at a circus which I couldn't get over how adorable Jason looked stumbling over his words, blushing, just to ask me for my help.

I then had this feeling in my chest as I thought about Jason which has happening more and more and I just couldn't figure out why. So I decided that I really wanted to talk to someone so I leapt off the building, feeling that rush of adrenaline from falling before pulling out my grapple and started swinging in the direction of the Clock tower.

Once I got there, I went in through the opening hatch in the roof and dropped in, Barbra didn't even look away from the monitors to ask, "So what do you need, Boy Wonder?"

"How did you know it was me?" I replied with a charming smile.

"Because I figured you'd come here eventually to talk about what's been bothering you" she answered then asked again "So what's bothering you?"

I didn't really know what to say but Babs seemed to know from my expression, "You're worried about Jason, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I mean...how did you know?"

"Well your not the only one whose worried about him, we all are" she said, placing her hand on my arm.

"I know that, its just I feel like I might be the reason he disappeared" I confessed, seeing Barbra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why? Did something happen between you two" she asked.

"Well...me and Jason kind of...slept together" I admitted, looking anywhere but Barbra as she shouted "What! What do you mean you slept together, I mean when and how did that happen?"

"Well after I help Jason with a case we went back to my place and we just started talking, having a beer when I made a joke that actually made Jason laugh and he had this smile that reminded me when he Robin so I leaned and kissed him which was when things kind escalated" I blushed but smiled at the memory till I noticed Babs studying me with her brow raised and her arms crossed.

"I also have this weird feeling like I should be with Jason for some reason" I added.

Babs sighed, rubbing her temple, clearing getting more fturstated with me, "Okay Dick, I didn't need to know that but to help you with your other question. Did Jason seem different to you that night?"

"No, he was the same old Jason" I reply till I remembered, "Wait, now that I think about it Jason's scent seemed different somehow."

"Different in what way?" Barbra asked while I shrugged "I don't know, he just smelled really nice."

"Well when you put it like that, I think Jason might have been in heat or pre heat."

I shook my head in disbelief "No, Jason, couldn't have been, I mean I would have smelled it and I would have been affected by it."

"Not if Jason was in pre heat and you said that it was different."

"Where you going with this, Babs" I asked, picking up that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Dick, I think that Jason might be pregnant."

"No, Jason can't be, he can't" I said, shaking my head in denile since their's no way that Jason could be pregnant.

"Dick, it's very possible that Jason could conceive and it would also explain that feeling you had and why he decided to disappear" Barbra reasoned while I was trying not to have a panic attack.

Barbra must have picked up on my distress and said, "Dick, breathe, take deep breathes, okay" she comforted, rubbing my arm soothingly and whispered "Don't worry Dick, everything will be alright."

Once I got my breathing in check I look up Barbra, who gave me assuring smile and asked "Are you okay now?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm good but I think I'm going to head back to my place to think about everything."

"That sounds like a good idea" Barbra nodded in agreement "But are you sure your alright to be swing around the city, I mean your not going to be falling off rooftops, are you."

"No Babs, I'm going to be okay" I said with a laugh, "Thanks again."

She smiled "No problem, Boy Wonder" as I pulled out my grapple and shot my line.

As I swung through the city, a million thoughts ran through my head till I made it back to my apartment and headed straight to my bedroom where I threw myself on the bed not even bothering to take off my costume when my com buzzed to life with a voice I didn't recognize at first asking, "Nightwing, are you there?"

I then realized it was Artemis so I quickly replied "Yes, I'm here is Jason alright?"

"He's fine" she sounded unsure which wasn't helping reassure to me "That's why I'm contacting you in the first place, Jason may hate for this but you need to know."

"What?" I ask, getting myself ready for what Artemis was going about to say, I heard her take in a deep breathe before saying, "Dick, Jason's pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

"Great, my abs officially gone now" I say to myself, standing in front of the mirror, running a hand over the bump. I've been pregnant for about four months now, seeing my abs slowly disappear with my stomach becoming rounder in its place and as soon as I found out I was having twins, my body decided my hunger and nausea were going come at with a vengeance which has just been some of joy of being pregnant.

I then crawled into bed, switching off the lights and stroking my bump as I closed my eyes and let myself drift off till I heard the window slide open, I quickly sat up seeing what I hoped to be a dream since Dick, clad in his Nightwing suit, was climbing through the window.

Once Dick was inside, he started walking towards the bed till he abruptly stopped, breath catching as he stared at me with wide eyes, I then realized that the blanket had slid down, exposing my bump.

"So, its true" Dick said, barely above a whisper, his eyes not leaving my stomach.

"Who the hell told you! Was it Tim?" I accused, pulling the blanket back up, wanting to get that stupid wide eyed look off Dick's face.

"No, it was Artemis" Dick revealed which pissed me off since I trusted her and she just decided to do what she thought was best for me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick then asked, pulling me out of my angry thoughts.

I rolled my eyes "Oh I don't know Grayson, maybe because it doesn't mattered" I muttered, looking away.

"Jason, how does it not matter?" Dick asked, hearing the pleading tone in his voice as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because you'll never care about me the way I care about you" I snapped, feeling tears wetting the comers of my eyes, I tried to wipe them away, instantly regretting my stupid kind of love confession to Dick.

Somehow Dick had then shifted closer and was thumbing away my tears, I jerked away from his touch but turned my head to see Dick giving me a warm smile as he cupped my cheek and said "What if I feel the same way about you, Little Wing."

My eyes bugged out since there was no way that Dick just said that, Dick chuckled then leaned in and kissed me, I froze for split second before wrapping my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, I blamed it on being pregnant and horny.

Once Dick pulled away, he asked, "Would you be more comfortable if we laid down?"

"Yeah" I agreed so we then shifted till we were laying on our sides, facing each other when Dick then asked, "May I?" reaching out to touch my stomach.

Giving a shaky nod, Dick tenderly rested his hand my stomach, looking down at it an awe, before asking, "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months" I answer, relaxing under Dick's touch as he soothingly stroked my belly, it felt weird at first having Dick touching my but but it also felt right in a way too.

I actually started drifting off till Dick's calming voice asked, "So how's the baby doing?"

"The babies" I corrected which had Dick's jaw dropping and sputtering "B-babies, as in twins?"

Laughing at Dick's dumbfounded expression, I placed my hand over the one on my stomach and said, "Yep, we got a two for one."

Dick smiled before pulling me close or as close with my bump in way so my head resting on his chest as he continued with his caressing and buried his nose in my hair before mumbling "You smell really good, almost kind of milky."

I blushed "You don't smell bad yourself" I replied also getting a whiff of Dick's heady alpha scent which immediately wanted more of so I nuzzled his neck, getting another breath full his scent.

I was slowly drifting off again with Dick's feather light touches caressing my bump and his strong scent all around me now, Dick seemed to sense this since he pulled the blanket over us again and whispered, "Goodnight, Little Wing, love you."

So I decided to well myself drift with Dick's soothing heartbeat in my ear and to deal with the consequences of letting Dick stay in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, Artemis woke up still feeling guilty about telling Dick about the pregnancy behind Jason's back, all though she knew it was for the best, it still kept eating at her so she decided to ask the new smart Bizarro for some advice at breakfast that morning.

"Bizarro, do you think I did the right thing?" Artemis asked, sitting down at the table while the clone continued cooking..

"Yes Lady Artemis, I believe you did the right thing, telling Mr. Grayson about Jason's condition" he said joining the Amazon with breakfast hand.

The pair then started breakfast with Artemis just pushing her food around the plate till she asked, "Do you think Jason will hate me? I mean he'd been very adamant that he didn't want Dick knowing about the pregnancy."

Bizarro nodded in agreement, "That's true but I don't believe Jason will hate you especially if what I heard was true last night."

Artemis gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about, Bizarro?"

He chuckled, "Well last night, Mr. Grayson came over to speak with Jason and the pair talked it out. Which must have ended happily since Mr. Grayson is still upstairs sleeping in Jason's bed no less" he finished with a knowing smirk.

The Amazon's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Lady Artemis, in fact I believe they will be joining us shortly" Bizarro said with a smile.

* * *

When Dick slowly entered the land of waking, the first thing he noticed was a warm milky scent, he instantly wanted more of and a solid weight on his chest.

He just snuggled up with the warm whatever it was till he started remembering what happened the night before when he went to the warehouse Artemis told him was the Outlaws base of operations, after telling him Jason was…...pregnant!

His eyes flew as he craned his neck down to see Jason still fast asleep which was also when he noticed his hand curled protectively over the omega's bump. He couldn't believe the omega was actually pregnant with his pups.

His pups Dick thought fondly, gently stroking the large swell causing Jason to start grumbling and shifting around till he lazily opened his eyes to then stare at Dick with wide shocked eyes.

"Good morning" Dick said smiling warmly to hopefully break ice and calm the omega down since Jason looked and sounded like he was trying not have a panic attack so Dick tried a different tactic and rested his forehead on Jason while out his pheromones and whispering, "It's okay Little Wing, relax, it's not good for the babies."

That seemed to calm Jason down since he nodded whispering, "O-okay" before closing his eye and focusing on taking deep breaths while Dick coached him through it. Once Jason got his breathing and heart rate back to normal, he opened his eyes, meeting Dick's bright blue eyes.

"There you are, you okay now?" Dick asked keeping his warm smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay now" Jason replied nodding, flush colouring cheeks due to what he thought was an embarrassing outburst.

"Good" Dick sighed, watching Jason's flustered expression and thinking he looked adorable which he would never say out loud knowing how Jason would react. Dick then wrapped his arms Jason and pressed a kiss to his forehead before saying, "You know you never really explained why you didn't tell about the babies."

Jason froze, burying his face in chest, feeling his cheeks burn even more till he took a deep breath and confessed, "I've wanting you since the first time I saw you flying at the circus."

Silence followed after that with Jason hearing Dick's heart speed up, making him feel even more embarrassed about his confession. Dick was shocked but grinned, pressing another kiss to the omega's forehead and asked "Jason, can you look at me?"

Jason squeezed his eyes tighter but opened them, seeing Dick's bright grin, who then cupped his cheek and kissed him, shifting so he was on his back with Jason tucked into his side, "So you telling when you fell in love with me" Dick asked with a cheeky grin.

Jason rolled eyes and pointedly ignored Dick's love comment, "My dad stole some tickets from an elderly couple and when I saw you flying you looked so free and happy. It was just an innocent crush then puberty hit and it became more" he coughed, blush lighting up his cheeks, "You know."

Dick nodded "So you've harbored a crush for me since you were kid and you never said anything."

"I was kind of surprised you never noticed, I mean Artemis thinks I'm pretty obvious with my affection" Jason mumbled, looking away "And Kori and Babs had your attention so I wouldn't expect you to notice a teen with a hopeless crush."

"Is that the reason why you didn't tell me you were pregnant" Dick asked while Jason cursed his detective skills but reluctantly nodded, "Yeah, I mean can you blame me for thinking you wouldn't want….."

"I wouldn't want, what?"

"Want to start a family with me" Jason mumbled, tears prickling from his eyes, blaming his pregnancy hormones he tried to keep them from shedding so Dick wouldn't notice. Expect the alpha seemed to be able to sense his distress and stroked his cheek saying, "Jason, I do want to start a family with you, I care about you so much."

The tears really starting flowing then as Jason buried his face in Dick's chest again and mumbled "Please, don't mess with me, Dick."

Dick rubbed his back, "I'm not Little Wing, believe me I'm not."

Jason raised his head, staring into Dick's vulnerable blue eyes then kissed him, muttering against his lips, "Okay."

The pair kept kissing till Jason's stomach decided to ruin the moment by growling, Dick laughed while Jason flushed deep red and growled, "Shut up, Dickie."

"Sorry Jay, it sounds like the pups want breakfast" Dick chuckled, giving Jason's belly a pat.

Jason rolled his eyes "Yeah they want us to stop confessing our undying love to each other" he finished with shy smirk.

The pair then got up with Dick finally noticing he was still in his Nightwing suit which had Jason throwing him a pair of sweats and a shirt. They walked downstairs into kitchen seeing Artemis and Bizarro with knowing smiles on their faces as they sipped their tea.

"Oh Jason, I see you finally decided to join and you have a guess. It would be pleasure if you join us Mr. Grayson " Bizarro greeted, faking surprise.

Dick and Jason both blushed with Jason looking anywhere but the table, unconsciously rubbing his belly while Dick let out a nervous chuckle, "Uh, yeah sure."

They then sat down as Bizarro set plates down them when he asked, "So Jason, I assume that you and Mr. Grayson have talked things out, correct."

"Y-yeah, we have" Jason mumbled, flush still bright on his cheeks, trying to eat his breakfast.

"That's great, I know Lady Artemis was worried that you would hate her for speaking with Richard" Bizarro said while said Amazon glared at the clone.

Jason was a bit surprised that Aremis would care what he thought so he spoke up, "I don't hate you, Artemis."

The Amazon's eyes widened in surprise before she schooled her features and said"I'm thankful to hear that, Little One."

"Little One? You let her call you Little One" Dick then asked with a laugh, breaking the awkward tension which caused the table to erupt with laughter expect Jason who glared, growling, "Shut up!"

Dick openly kissed his cheek, apologetically, saying "It's alright Little Wing, I find your little nicknames adorable."

Jason kept on grumbling and groaning, keeping an annoyed front while secretly thinking that maybe having Dick around wasn't going to be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason wanted to take back what he said about having Dick around.

For one thing, the alpha was in total holiday mode with Christmas right around the corner he decided to decorate the base much to Jason and Artemis' dismay and Bizarro's amusement.

But more importantly, Dick was the overprotective type of alpha, constantly asking the omega if he needed anything, telling him not to do things because it could hurt the babies and growling at anyone who he perceived as a threat to him and the babies.

But the thing that got on Jason's nerves the most was the fact that Dick wanted to tell the rest of the family about the pregnancy.

It started when Dick and the Outlaws were watching a Christmas movie at Dick's insistence when he said, "So Alfred, invited us to the family Christmas dinner and I hoping if we could go?"

Jason immediately shook his head, "No fucking way."

"Language." Bizarro reprimanded while Jason rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jay, the family hasn't seen you in months and you can't just stay cooped up in here forever." Dick argued.

"You know I must agree with Richard, you should get out more often especially since it's good for the twins development." Bizarro commented, taking a sip of his tea.

"You should see your family, Jason." Artemis added.

The omega crossed his arms, glaring, "Well how the hell am I supposed to go with this?" Jason said, pointing sharply to his prominent bump.

"Well, it'd be a perfect time to tell everyone." Dick said hopefully, nuzzling his neck.

Jason just growled again, "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, we're not going, period."

"But there's going to be Alfred's cooking and no one can resist that. Come on Little Wing, shouldn't the babies experience the decadence that is Alfred's cooking." Dick mused, caressing the omega's bump.

"Well they can experience it once they're actually here and still growing inside me." Jason retorted before Dick pulled out the puppy dog eyes, "Please Little wing, I'll make it worth your while" he pleaded, adding a bit of a suggestive smirk to go with it.

"Fine," Jason grumbled, finally lementing which then led to him and Dick along with Bizarro and Artemis a few days later, standing in front of a Wayne Manor, fully decked out with christmas lights.

Dick rung the doorbell and a few minutes later, Alfred opened the door, "Oh Master Dick, you made it."

"Come on Alfred, like I'd miss christmas dinner" Dick said with a laugh before wrapping his arm Jason, "And I hope you don't mind that brought some extra guests this year."

The butler smiled, "Of course Master Dick, there's plenty of food and it's not very often that Master Jason brings friends to dinner, let alone himself," he said with a teasing smile that had Jason blushing but he was grateful the butler wasn't drawing attention to his condition.

Everyone walked inside with Alfred leading them to the living room where Bruce, Tim, and Damian were sitting before saying, "Dinner will be served shortly."

The room was then in complete silence once Alfred left till Tim broke the ice, "Dick, Jason, it's good to see you guys" he greeted with a genuine smile.

"You've gotten fat, Todd" Damian chimed in, looking up from his book with a disinterested look on his face.

"Shut up, Damian" Tim growled, glaring while Damian just rolled his eyes, "Well you can't say, Todd, is slim."

"Boys." Bruce cut in giving them a disapproving look before putting his attention on the group of outlaws more specifically Jason who was trying to not meet the older man's eyes till Bruce called out, "Jason."

Dick then stepped in front of the omega, giving the elder alpha a defiant look while Bruce quietly admitted, "I'm glad you're well."

Jason couldn't mask his surprise as he stared at the ground, blushing when Tim piped up and said, "How about we head to the dining room and get settled."

Nodding in agreement, Bruce herded the group to the dining room, where he sat at the head of the table with Tim and Damian sitting to his left and Dick and Jason to his right while Bizarro and Artemis sat beside their fellow outlaw.

The dining room then fell into another awkward silence when Jason's stomach decided that was the perfect time to start growling, loudly, causing his cheeks to flush a bright crimson while his mate broke into a fit of laughter, "Looks like the babies are really excited for Alfred's cooking." Dick chuckled, placing a hand on the large swell of his pregnant mate's belly.

"Babies?" Bruce questioned, ever the detective so Jason elbowed his bigmouth of a mate in the stomach, growling in his ear, "You're such an idiot, Dickhead."

Dick winced before rub the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well yeah, Jason and I are having twins." He announced with a smile tugging his lips.

"Woah, congratulations." Tim said, shocked but with awe mixed in his voice while Damian appeared to still be processing the reveal as he sat in silence until quietly muttering, "Congratulations Grayson and I guess Todd too."

Alfred then stepped into the room, pushing a large cart plied with food and placing various bowls and places on the table before setting the turkey at the center, "Dinner is served." He announced, before asking, "Now Master Bruce, would you like to do the honours?"

"Of course, Alfred." Bruce replied, graciously taking the knife and began carving the turkey.

Dinner went off without a hitch after that, with everyone filling their plates and Jason immediately stuffing his face, "Woah Little Wing, slow down, there's plenty of food." Dick chuckled, watching his mate, quickly finishing off his first helping and going in for his second.

"But it's fricking delicious, and give me a break, I'm for for three here." Jason grumbled, around a mouth full of turkey.

"I must agree with Jason, this meal is delectable, your culinary skills are quite something, Mr. Pennyworth." Bizarro praised.

"That's a quite large vocabulary, I thought you had limited intelligence, clone" Damian commented.

"Dami, that's not something you just blurt out." Dick scolded.

"It's alright Richard, I know that it can be quite jarring comparing my old self to how I am now but to answer your question, young Damian, Mister Luthor, was able to unlock my new found knowledge with the help of kryptonite."

"Luthor? As in Lex Luthor?" Tim questioned, rising an eyebrow.

Bizarro nodded, "Yes young Timothy, Mister Luthor discovered that unlike Superman, kryptonite is actually beneficial to me."

"Interesting." Bruce commented, his detective mind clearly filing away the information when Jason leaned back in his seat, contently rubbing his belly before letting out a burp which had Alfred giving him a look, "Excuse me." he then muttered, sheepishly.

Artemis then snorted, "It appears that you very much enjoyed the meal, little one." She commented, smirking down at her plate.

The omega just rolled his eye while Dick went to rest his hand on his bloated stomach, giving it affectionate pat and saying, "I think the babies really enjoyed their first taste of Alfred's cooking."

"I guess, I don't think they really care what I eat as long as I'm eating." Jason grumbled, clearly making a jab at himself for his weight gain which has been a bit of a sore spot for him throughout his pregnancy, so Dick leaned in, pressing a kiss his cheek, hoping it would help to soothe the omega's nerve before whispering in his ear, "Don't worry Little Wing, I love seeing you pregnant with my pups."

Jason blushed, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire as he looked away, hoping no heard his mate's embarrassing declaration.


End file.
